Come Together
by Gloredhel
Summary: Danny and Rafe, pre-Rafe leaving for England...sweet, and the last i'll be writing until i get back from maine in about a week and a half. so ENJOY! AND REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own them...only Susie and anyone else who wasn't in the movie ;) the title is from the song of the same name, you know it from the Beatles and Aerosmith...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This may be my last fic before i leave for Maine, meaning that it'll be over a week before I write anymore stuff for this page :( This is Danny's POV during USAF training and all that good shit. Read, review, and above all else ENJOY! love, dana  
  
  
  
  
Come Together  
  
  
  
The morning air smelled fresh as I stepped out onto the asphalt. Everywhere I looked, men were skittering around, tryin' to look busy despite the lack of immediate things to do. I glanced around for signs of Rafe, but couldn't see him anywhere. Must be getting breakfast, I thought, deciding to do the same.  
The dining hall was crowded, chock full of boys and men wiping the sleep from their eyes and nervously glancing at the slop that was slapped on their trays.  
Seeing Rafe and some of our new friends sitting at a table by the far windows, I went to join them.  
"Finally up Danny?" he laughed as I slumped into a seat.  
"Couldn't seem to get out of bed," I yawned back, spooning the mush in my bowl with a look of disgust on my face. "We really s'posed to eat this shit?"  
"Y-y-yes," Red answered. Red was a stutterer, a really swell guy who was always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. "It's th-th-their excuse for g-gourmet cookin'."  
"You hear 'about the Brits?" Anthony, a New Yorker, asked, smlin' from ear to ear.  
"Nah, what about them?" I asked, yawning again.  
"Well, turns out - gimme that," he began, grabbing back the apple that Rafe had begun to snatch from him. "As I was sayin, turns out the Brits are gonna be picking some US soldiers to fly with them against the Germans."  
"Really?" Rafe said excitedly.  
"Sincerely," Anthony replied, throwing him the apple.  
Just then, Col. Doolittle, our superior, came into the hall and approached our table.  
"Boys," he said, addressing the four of us, who were in the same squadron, "I need you all to come down to the hangar for some early training. No questions. You have 15 minutes to meet me there. And good morning!"  
  
...Doolittle was a great guy, always smilin' and such. He really gave a damn about us, but he was strict. He didn't tolerate any shit from anybody. He knew what he was doing and he wanted each of us to achieve, and achieve we all did...  
  
  
...Rafe and I were hands down the best in our squad. Lookin back on it now, I realize that I had no idea the exact measure of our talents. I mean, I knew Rafe was good - but then, I always saw that he was good at just about everythin' he did. I was never necesarily jealous, but i sure envied him. He was always the one to make the friends, the grades, and the teams; always the one with all the luck. But I had something better than all of that, I had Susie...  
  
  
"S-s-so, Danny," Red began, tuckin' his shirts into his pants as we got ready for a dance, which Rafe was making us attend as his new girlfriend Evelynn would be there, along with her nurse friends. "A-are you holdin i-i-i-i-interest at home, or are y-you gonn have f-fun tonight?"  
"Nah," I shrugged, smiling as I tied a shoe. "I got myself a girl, back home."  
"She special?"  
"Yea, of course. Known her since we were kids, been friends for just as long. It's great, I can trust her with anythin'."  
"What's her name?"  
"It's Susanna, but we all call her Susie."  
"Th-that name sounds awful f-f-familiar."  
"That's 'cause she's Rafe's sister. He talks about her all the time."  
"And h-he doesn't m ind th-th-that you two are...?"  
"He did, but he's over it. Are we ever gonna get to this party, or are you gonna keep interrogating me all night?"  
Laughing, Red and I went outside to Rafe's car, where he and Anthony were awaiting us.  
"Boys," Anthony announced, clappin ghis hands together and producing a little bottle of clove oil, "We are gonna get the ladies tonight!"  
All the boys started whoopin' and hollerin as we drove away, but i just slumped back into my seat and looked up as we drove, hoping we could get home fast so that i could write to my Suze.  
  
  
...At the party, I sat at the table the entire time. I didn't really feel like dancin' -- in fact, all I wanted to do was get back to the base. Rafe introduced me to Evelynn, who turned out to be as pretty as he had said she would be. I also met the rest of the nurses, and watched Red score a date with a young blonde one named Betty. All in all, the evenin' was nice and I got to get out and meet people, but when it came to a close I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to go home...  
  
  
Most of the guys passe dout as soon as we got home, preparing for the hangovers that they'd be faced with the next morning. I was preoccupied with two thoughts, each of which I put on paper. Opening the letter I had just received from Tennessee, I read it over one last time to prepare myself for what I'd write.  
  
  
My Danny,  
  
It's pretty lonely here around now, and, for September, it's really pretty hot! I miss you, DannyBoy. When are you gonna come home and visit me? I haven't seen much of anybody lately, except for when I go into town for groceries and such. The farm is doin fine, a boy from down the street is flyin the duster while you guys are gone. How is Rafe? I got a letter from him just now, but I haven't read it yet. I hope you two are being careful and staying out of trouble. From what I hear, the war is ragin in Europe and the Brits are struggling to keep London out of Hitler's hands. That fuckin' Nazi bastard is goin to get his eventually. But I hope America stays put, and doesn't interfere. Because then you might have to fight Danny, and as excitin as you ind that...it scares me. Well, I have laundry to do so I'll end this here. I miss you so much baby, and I love you. Come home soon.  
  
Love You,  
Suze  
  
  
Smiling to myself at the thought of her familiar patterns, and with the image in my head of her sitting on her bed and writin' this to me, I picked up my pen and put it to the paper.  
  
  
Hey Susie Q,  
  
By now you've gotten the news about Rafe -- he leaves tomorrow for England. I tol dhim not to go but you know your brother, you can't tell him what to do or else he'll go and do the exact opposite. I'm sorry to hear it's gotten lonely down there...it's pretty lonely here, too. The guys here are great. This guy Red, he's so much fun. He's the stuttering one i always tell you 'bout.. Well, he got himself a girl. He deserves her, too...it's really sweet. But I miss you Suze. I get so bored when I'm not with ya. Shit, Doolittle's makin' rounds so I'll send this out tomorrow. I love you!  
Always Yours,  
Danny  
  
  
...To Be Continued...  
I need sleep and it's 1:40 in the morning, the night before i leave. i'll finish this as soon as i get home! i promise! sorry! 


End file.
